Just After Dusk
by xoxFanpire Cullenxox
Summary: Farina says that she just wants to make friends. Bella believes her. Edward does not. Renesmee just likes her hair. How will things change when Bella acceps this girl into her life?


**AN: HAI GUISE! My name is Lolo but obv. my penname is dif, haha lol! Anyway this is my first fic so be kind pls! I thought to myself 'well now why should Bellas adventure stop? shes not dead, rite?' So even tho this story is mostly about my OC "Farina", I wrote it so that Bella can keep doin interesting things, lol.  
OH AND BEFORE I FORGET: as a disclaimer I do not own Twilight. That belongs to the fab Ms. Meyer.**

And one last note - Farina is kind of snarky. I didnt want her to be exactly like Bella (whats the point in that? :D), but just know that her attitude is intentional thanksss!!

* * *

Hello. My name is Farina. Well, that's my first name. My whole name is Farina Angelica Serenity-Faith Delilah Cullen. You can tell my parents loved me by how many middle names they gave me! Hah! Some people just call me 'Sparkle' for short, though, since my whole name is a bit of a mouthful. But that's not important. What's important is that I'm seventeen years old and a lot weirder than other people my age.

I'm not all human. Nope! I'm actually part human, part vampire, part succubus, and part angel! You see, my actual mother was an angel, and my father was part vampire and incubus. When they gave birth to me, though, I came out part human since they were on the "mortal planes". Otherwise known as Earth. So, I am forever destined to never fit in. I've searched the ranges of Earth for someone even a little bit like me, and have come up empty handed. Likewise, I have searched the depths of the underworld, and still I've come up with nothing. All I want is a friend!

But there was no time for me to be sad, today. I was on my way to a place in Washington known as Forks. I had heard of some strange commotion there from my sister in the underworld. Her name was Nataliebelle, and she was one of the prettiest succubi ever. Well, we're all pretty, it's just part of our nature, but still. Nataliebelle was one of the prettiest.

Regardless of how she looked, she told me that I might find acceptance in Forks.

"Why's that, Nat?" I asked her before my leave.

"Because!" she said, laughing. "There are vampires there! Vampires that you might actually fit in with!"

"They won't be like the ones I found in Florida, right?" I shuddered at the thought of the Miami vampires. They couldn't come out in the sun like I could, and burned whenever it touched their skin. So, when I wanted to spend the day out at the beach, guess who was alone?

That's right. Me. And regular humans just couldn't understand why the sunlight magnified my beauty, so there was no point in hanging around them all day. I never thought that hearing someone talk about me all day would get so annoying.

"Oh Farina, your skin is so beautiful!" they would say. "Oh Farina, your hair, it glitters like moonlight!" they said sometimes. Does moonlight even glitter? "Oh Farina, those eyes of yours are like pools of evening sky!"

Mm'hmm. Sure. Sometimes, it was awful being part succubus. I charm people without even realizing it! Then I have to listen to them yap about me all day.

Anyway, I'm digressing again. I seem to do that a lot. I had been on a Greyhound for over two weeks now, and I was finally in Washington. I hadn't showered in those two weeks, but no one had noticed because my sweat doesn't really smell that bad. Nataliebelle said it actually smells a little bit like orange blossoms if you sniff hard enough.

My sister also said to keep the last name 'Cullen', even though it was a trivial little Earth discrepancy that I never really cared for. Supposedly, the vampires I was to meet would have the last name 'Cullen'. At the very least, it would provide me with an easy conversation topic.

In another few hours, I was at my last stop, and could get off of that terrible Greyhound bus. I carried only a large duffle bag with me that contained all of my clothes and a diary, and made a beeline towards a cozy looking place for breakfast. 'Eppies'. Sounded nice enough. My strappy, high-heeled sandals made a click-clack noise along the sidewalk as I walked up to the building, adjusting the strap to my duffle bag so I could carry it on my shoulder. The little diner was nice, but not very well lit, and the gloom from the sky wasn't helping, either. But, my eyes finally focused on the couple waiting in line in front of me. My heart skipped a beat.

There was a man and a girl with a toddler. One of them was a vampire, I knew it! I couldn't tell which one, but I knew that there was one right in front of me. In fact, there might have been two or three, but the first feeling was so strong that I could hardly distinguish anything else around it at all.

I could see the toddler looking at me from over her mother's shoulder, her bright golden eyes fixated right on whatever color mine were at the moment. My eyes are different colors depending on my mood, and I think I was curious at that moment. My curious eye color, at least according to my memory, was a vivid forest green with silver stripes around the pupil.

"Pretty," the toddler babbled, reaching out at me with a chubby little hand. The mother patted her on the back and giggled.

"Wow, Nessie! Good job on those words!"

The father, however, was silent. A waiter came and quickly led the family away to their seats, and I was left in thought. Eggs sounded pretty good. Maybe some bacon, too, and some hash browns.

Of course my thoughts were about the vampire, too. Not just food, even though I was pretty hungry. One of my favorite things about being what I am is that I can eat however much I want and I always stay perfectly thin. But that man… that man with the wild hair and pale skin like in a bad Dracula movie… I bet he was the vampire. All I needed was to see his face.

"Good morning, miss! What can I get for a beautiful lady such as yourself?" The waiter had returned, smiling brightly at me.

"A table for one, please. And could I get one by that family you just seated? I think I know them," I said. A little lie never hurt anyone, did it?

* * *


End file.
